


Broken & Beautiful

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: "Why is he even barking now?" Lewis wondered, lifting his head from the pillow to check on their lover who, paws on the windowsill, kept staring outside into the dark night. "I mean, I get why he’d bark at every dog and human, cat, car - anything - passing by, but what is he barking at in the middle of the night?" He frowned at Ron, who had revealed himself to be a rather dumb wolf despite being rather smart not only as a human, but also when he turned into an animal at will, thus retaining his human faculties.Dick watched Ron with a little smile tugging at his lips, looking unperturbed. "I think he's barking at his own reflection."
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters, Lewis Nixon/Ronald Speirs, Lewis Nixon/Ronald Speirs/Richard Winters, Ronald Speirs/Richard Winters
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to fiorediloto and juu for betareading this!
> 
> No werewolf has been harmed in the writing of this, lol. Pls read the tags before venturing further, cause I wrote what I said in the tags.
> 
> Written for the BWW of LDF (fifth week) and the LLSS meme: "Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters/Ronald Speirs - Werewolf!Speirs and his two lovers"
> 
> This fic classified first place at the contest "The Worst Of The Worst" on LDF.

Annoyed with the world and himself, Lewis heaved a deep sigh as he stared at the ceiling above the queen size bed where he was lying, Dick sitting against the headboard by his side, intent on reading a book.

The worst thing for Lewis about the situation they were in was knowing it was entirely his fault. Ron had warned them. Ron had been touched by Lewis' offer but he had nonetheless insisted they shouldn't. It hadn't stopped Lewis from going ahead with his plan.

"Next time, when I say I want to ask for a leave to be out of camp and spend the full moon with him, just shoot me," he asked Dick without even glancing at him, dead serious.

Dick chuckled beside him, throwing him a glance while Ron kept barking a few steps away. They loved the werewolf, they truly did, but Lewis was at the end of his rope after hours of barking.

"Why is he even barking now?" Lewis wondered, lifting his head from the pillow to check on their lover who, paws on the windowsill, kept staring outside into the dark night. "I mean, I get why he’d bark at every dog and human, cat, car - anything - passing by, but what is he barking at in the middle of the night?" He frowned at Ron, who had revealed himself to be a rather dumb wolf despite being rather smart not only as a human, but also when he turned into an animal at will, thus retaining his human faculties.

Dick watched Ron with a little smile tugging at his lips, looking unperturbed. "I think he's barking at his own reflection."

Lewis blinked and tilted his head just enough to see that with the darkness outside and the lights on inside their bedroom, the wolf was in fact staring at himself, and barking.

"Oh Jesus Christ," Lewis groaned, letting his head drop back on the pillow. "I can't believe this. I honestly thought he was gonna be - I don't know, maybe a little miserable? Hungry? Horny? Whatever, but not this." He raised his hands in exasperation, letting them drop back down on his stomach. "Now I get why he said there was no need. How is anybody going to stand a freaking wolf barking for six hours straight?"

Dick tilted his head, indulgent. "He hasn’t been barking for six hours straight."

Lewis snorted, turning to him. "Oh right, he fell asleep for one hour, then he farted so loud he woke up himself and started barking at us, thinking it was our fault!"

Dick burst out laughing, covering his eyes with one hand, and that noise was enough to distract even Ron, who turned his wolf eyes on them before finally dropping his paws from the windowsill and approaching the bed.

He jumped up on the mattress gracefully, his tail wiggling from one side to the other before he lay down and put his big head on Lewis' lap with a soft whine.

Dick looked down at him with a smile and Lewis sighed deeply, reaching out to run his fingers in the long, dark fur of their wolf.

"You're lucky you're so fluffy and cuddly, and that we love you, or I'd have put you out for the night by now," he mumbled.

"Lewis," Dick called him with a warning tone.

"Oh come on, it's not even raining," Lewis huffed, gently scratching the wolf.

Dick shook his head, but he put down his book to reach out and scratch behind one of Ron's ears. He smiled when Ron flicked his ears, licking his nose before he made a pleased noise and readjusted in a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, good, get nice and comfy and sleep." Lewis nodded, gently petting Ron until the wolf closed his eyes and seemingly got ready to doze off.

***

Dick was running by himself, slowly jogging through the woods on a little path that had been created by thousands of soldiers running over and over the same stretch of forest.

It was a Sunday morning and while everybody else slept in, Dick liked to take a breath of fresh air and start early before it was time to go to mass service.

He had the briefest heads-up that something was approaching, the sound of paws on grass not quite as loud as footsteps, and he had barely the time to turn before a huge black wolf pounced on him.

Dick cried, taken by surprise, and he and the wolf tumbled to the ground in a mess of limbs and fur.

Hitting the ground with his back, pushed down by the wolf's weight, Dick felt his breath leave his chest in a rush and he instinctively grabbed at the wolf's fur with both hands. Adrenaline and instinct kicked in fast and Dick started wrestling the beast away from him, at least until the wolf started lapping at his face, gently enough to startle Dick into stopping and actually using his brain.

"Ron!" he blurted, letting out a breath of relief. "Ron, God..." He heaved a deep sigh, closing his eyes and letting his grip loosen up to not hurt his lover while Ron kept happily licking at him.

It took him a couple deep breaths before he could actually feel his heart slow down a bit after the attack, and only then he took the chance to let go of Ron's fur and just pet his powerful body.

"You scared me," he admitted softly, ending up smiling despite himself when Ron pushed his muzzle under Dick's chin.

Ron made a happy and playful noise on the back of his throat, lapping and nosing at Dick's face and chin, and Dick let out a chuckle.

“Ok, ok, you got me…” He smiled, running his hands over his wolf’s sides before he simply ran them through the fur, pleased at the soft whimper that gesture got him from his wolf. He watched as Ron blinked slowly, enjoying his caresses, and Dick gently scratched at his powerful body. “Come on, puppy,” he murmured softly, grinning up at the werewolf, using the same pet name he had used for him since the first time he had seen Ron’s wolf form.

It had been way before finding out the wolf he was petting on a sunny Sunday behind the mess was another company’s lieutenant.

“Turn for me?” he asked softly, forgetting for a second that Ron would have been left completely naked after the change.

Ron though seemed to be fully aware of it, if the grin pulling at his lips as soon as he came back to his human form was anything to go by.

It was Ron’s turn to chuckle, looming over a sprawled Dick while wearing not a inch of fabric and watching the human blush and look away, embarrassed.

“You asked,” Ron grinned down at him, his hands bracketing Dick’s head still on the grass, his body effectively pinning down his lover.

“Oh, you’re so bad,” Dick whispered without any real heat, looking up at him with a glint of amusement and a ton of affection. He still had one hand carded in Ron’s luscious black hair, the other on his side, and despite the embarrassment showing on his face, Dick used his hold on his lover to pull him down and steal a kiss.

He knew enough of Ron’s heightened senses to know at least that Ron wouldn’t have jumped him - or turned in a public place - if he hadn’t been one hundred percent sure that there was no one else around the woods but them.

Ron growled softly, a sound Dick had come to associate with the hunger and lust that Ron had for him and Lewis, and parted his lips right away to push his tongue in Dick’s mouth and kiss him passionately.

Dick was left breathless every time Ron kissed him that way, and under the naked body of his lover he knew there was no way for him to hide the reactions of his body, the twitching of his cock in pants, the slight roll of his hips as he looked for more contact.

A moan escaped Dick when Ron moved one hand from the ground to run it over him.

Dick shivered as Ron’s touch ghosted over his side and his thigh, the tips of Ron’s fingers sliding over his naked skin. Instinctively Dick pulled his leg to his chest, his foot planted on the grass as he tried to give more skin to touch to his lover.

“Lewis?” Dick asked over Ron’s lips, not even trying to get away from his mouth when they broke the kiss.

“Still asleep in the barracks,” Ron whispered, seemingly focused completely on the feeling of running his fingers over Dick’s leg, first down to his shin and then up, this time on the inner side, until Dick shivered under him at Ron caressing his inner thigh.

Ron grinned, lifting himself just enough to be able to look at Dick’s pleasure struck expression as Ron firstly cupped his cock through the PT shorts before pushing his fingers under the fabric to be able to wrap them around the hard cock.

Dick groaned hoarsely, closing his eyes for a moment, and shifted a little on the ground, trying to push into Ron’s hold as the werewolf started slowly pumping at his cock.

“Pity you weren’t there yesterday night,” Ron whispered, looking down at him with his cheeks flushed in arousal and admiration for the beauty of his mate. “I know you don’t like pubs, but we had a good time.” He smiled, slowly caressing him. “Me and Lew left the boys quite early, spent a good few hours at Lew’s place.”

Dick let out a little whimper, actually regretting for the first time not going with them, and Ron leaned down to kiss him.

“We missed you,” he murmured over Dick’s lips.

Dick sighed deeply and caressed his lover, biting softly on his bottom lip before being the one who deepened the kiss. It was clear from his actions that it was his way to ask for his piece of love that he had missed the night before, and Ron was more than willing to give it to him.

Ron jerked him off a little faster, flicking his wrist when he had his fingers wrapped around the head of Dick’s cock, enough to make the tall human moan and whimper.

Ron let go of him only to pull Dick’s shorts down, leaving them tangled around his pale thighs, and he licked his lips at the sight of Dick’s long cock, hard and finally free to bend towards his stomach.

“Ron,” Dick called in a heated breath, so clearly aroused that Ron felt even his blood boil for it.

Ron stole just a moment more to run the tips of his fingers over the patch of curly red hair that only him and Lewis ever had a chance to freely look at, but then he surrendered to the pull of Dick’s hands and he lowered himself over his lover.

He caught once more Dick’s lips as he slowly humped his naked cock over Dick’s own, aligning them as he rocked his hips. Dick made the sweetest moan as they pressed their cocks together between their bodies, shuffling and rocking together as they kissed and freely touched each other.

They weren’t the only ones who sometimes looked for a secluded spot in the woods to have that kind of privacy, many knew it, just as many others knew where to go to have some secret encounter, in camp or in town.

But with Ron’s heightened senses they didn’t need to worry about being caught. In that moment, without the need to constantly watch his own back, Dick seemed to transform. He was more eager, more passionate in his touches and kisses, his voice a little louder than how he forced it to be even in Lewis’ place in town, always worried that some neighbor would call the police on them if they were found out.

It was a warm day, and between the sunshine hitting them through the foliage and the heat generated by their movements, it wasn’t long before Dick noticed the sweat beading at Ron’s forehead and making his back slippery.

“You alright?” he asked with a little frown, running his fingers through Ron’s hair to push them back from his forehead.

Ron merely sighed, closing his eyes briefly with a slow nod. “I’m just - I’m nearing my heat,” he admitted softly, slowing to a halt as he met Dick’s worried gaze.

“Your heat?”

Ron sighed deeply at that, slowly moving off Dick to sit back over Dick’s thighs and on his own heels. “Yeah.” He shook his head, drawing patterns over Dick’s sweaty skin with the tips of his fingers.

Dick could read there was something off. He had noticed the same reluctant, vaguely embarrassed look on Ron’s face when he’d admitted that he was going to spend the full moon alone, in wolf form. “Is it something about your nature?”

Ron nodded, only then finally meeting his gaze once more. “Not like the full moon. Nothing like that. I- it’s a time in which we shifters feel the need to, well, to couple.”

“To couple,” Dick repeated slowly, blinking up at a flushing Ron. “You mean?”

Ron looked over the trees, shrugging, but then he nodded and met his eyes once more. “I could pass it in wolf form though. No big deal, the urge won’t be so strong. Somehow. Without a partner at least. But in human form, I would need to have sex like a rabbit.”

“Like a rabbit, uh?” Dick smirked a little, just a little curl of his lips as he ran his hands up Ron’s thighs to his sides. “Are we invited?”

***

“So, you’re saying you’re going into heat.” Lewis blinked, trying to make sure he had heard it right.

“Yes.” Ron gave him a little nod.

“And - and it’s a normal thing for werewolves?”

“Yes, quite.” Ron smiled.

“And you’ll want to have sex?” Lewis raised his eyebrows. “This won’t be like during your full moon though, right? Cause you were pretty much a wolf in all aspects. Trust me, I know, I was there and you spent the whole time barking.”

“Ron said he’ll retain his faculties.” Dick shook his head.

“As a matter of fact I’ll be human the whole time.”

“There has to be a ‘but’ at this point somewhere.” Lewis raised his hands. “Sorry if I don’t sound too trusting, but you can’t be seriously just saying _oh, yeah guys, I’ll want to bone you two for days and there’ll be no downside_. Cause damn, can’t believe you didn’t say this was on the table right away, when you started to orbit around us, trying to sneak into our relationship.” He gestured between himself and Dick with his thumb, pointedly staring at Ron, who shifted on his feet.

“Well-”

“I knew it.”

“Lew, let him speak.” Dick sighed.

“It’s just that we go into heat only once a year, and yes, we’re pulled into a sex frenzy, but luckily the need to get someone pregnant goes away in just two or three days if it’s not satisfied.”

“Wait, but if you fuck like crazy isn’t it satisfied before three days?”

“Well-” Ron frowned, starting to look uneasy, enough that the others shared a glance, Dick vaguely surprised to see that Lewis had apparently been right to think there was more. “We satisfy the urge only if we do it in wolf form. In our human form we can’t manage to come, no matter how many times we try boning our partner. Because we can’t knot them, you see.” He waved one hand in the air, clearly trying not to appear uncomfortable under their scrutiny.

Silence fell over them for several seconds before Lewis asked with a hoarse voice a weak, “what?”

“Well, because if we knot a female they’ll get pregnant, so what would be the need for it to happen more often than once a year?” He scratched his head. “But if we don’t knot and stay in human form, well… we basically stay hard until the itch goes away by itself.”

“That sounds- painful.” Dick frowned.

“Count me in.” Lewis blurted out, nodding with a certain enthusiasm.

***

It had all seemed a dream come true at first, but it wasn’t long before they could see how restless Ron was during his heat, unable to reach his pleasure no matter what they did.

They had sucked him off until their jaws ached, they had had their lover fuck them hard and fast until they could barely breathe, until they weren’t coherent anymore. And yet - no matter how many orgasms they could reach with Ron riding them - the poor guy was still painfully hard and seemingly always a hair’s breadth from the edge.

It was the second day of Ron's heat, and the novelty of crazy sex had long since faded, making them more concerned than horny in front of Ron's state.

They lay in bed, the three of them, exchanging lazy touches over the messy bedsheets. The room reeked of sex and sweat, but none of them felt like opening the window yet, not wanting the neighbors to hear what they were up to.

It was a warm afternoon, but Dick had no idea what time it could be, far more worried about the man lying on his back in front of him.

Ron let out a dissatisfied sigh, trying to pull a couple times at his hard cock before giving up.

Dick pressed his lips together as he watched a frustrated Ron run his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"No use."

Lewis hummed softly, lying on his side next to Dick, his chest pressed against Dick's back, intent on watching Ron from over his lover's shoulder.

"Is it at least a little better than nothing? Or did it make it worse?"

Ron shrugged. "Generally I’d spend it a little in human form, jerking off, and then as a wolf, until it passed," he admitted before throwing them a glance. "But I did enjoy spending it with you two. It's not that I didn't- it's just- eh. Quite frustrating." He sighed, his cock twitching, almost to underline what Ron had just said.

Dick couldn't even imagine how it would feel, having sex for days without being able to reach an orgasm.

He slowly ran a hand over Ron's inner thigh, experimentally fondling Ron's balls and then trying to pull at his cock himself. Not that he could not see what would do the trick and give his lover a little relief after all the other attempts had failed.

"You'd get to come in wolf form, right?"

"Only if I knot." Ron shrugged, whimpering softly as he rolled his hips to meet Dick's touch, still looking for satisfaction despite rationally knowing there wasn't any way to have it.

"Then turn."

Silence fell over them, and Ron snapped his gaze over at Dick, stunned and almost believing he had heard him wrong. Lewis seemed to think the same, sitting up to take a good look at Dick's face, expecting him to be smiling or clearly joking.

But Dick looked dead serious. Lewis and Ron exchanged a bewildered look.

"What?" Ron asked, his voice suddenly hoarse. "You know - are you asking me what I think you're asking? You know what that means?"

"Yes." Dick gave a little nod, looking way more relaxed about it than either of them could have expected from him.

Still Ron hesitated, even if he moved on his side to be able to better face Dick. He gently caressed one of his high cheekbones with the back of his fingers.

"You don't need to. I'm not asking you, love," he whispered gently, fearing Dick was offering himself only out of some misplaced sense of guilt. "I wouldn't ask that of either of you."

Dick hummed softly but turned to press his lips over Ron's fingers, his own hand still in Lewis' where his other lover had been keeping it over Dick's stomach until then.

"I know. I'm offering ‘cause I would be okay with it. ‘Cause I want my lover to feel as good as he made me feel."

Ron threw a glance up at Lewis, looking for support, but Lewis merely shrugged.

Lewis too was still looking quite taken aback, but since he had never seen Dick offer something he didn't want to do, he wasn’t worried that Dick was doing it just to appease Ron.

Slowly, Ron felt a different kind of hunger arise in him as the chance of finally satisfying himself took a more solid shape in his thoughts. "You know what you're asking for?"

"Yes."

"Knotting," he reminded him anyway.

"Yes." Dick almost chuckled, smiling as he leaned in to press a kiss over the corner of Ron's mouth. "Now turn."

Ron made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, unable to restrain himself and his desire anymore. It was the work of a second and, soon, where a tall, dark-haired human used to be, there lay a dark wolf, his tail swinging like crazy as he watched Dick and Lewis look back at him.

"How do you want to do this?" Lewis asked Dick placing a kiss over his naked shoulder, ready to be as supportive to his lover as possible.

Dick gave it just a little thought before he turned and pressed himself over Lewis, pushing the man to lie down on his back before Dick climbed up to straddle him.

They both sighed at the touch of their naked bodies one against the other, and Lewis licked his lips as he helped Dick find a comfortable position on top of him. He could very well imagine why Dick had chosen that position, needing for Ron to be able to reach his opening and probably for Lewis to distract him if things were to get too uncomfortable.

Dick leaned down to kiss him on the lips and, despite how sure he had sounded when he had offered himself to Ron, he felt a shiver when he felt Ron's warm body cover his back. His fur was hotter than the bedcovers they used at the base, his panting breath more rapid than when the shifter was in his human form. And yet he knew Ron wouldn't hurt him, not ever, not in any form he could take.

And Lewis was there too, gently running his hands up and down Dick's sides to help him relax, to distract him, peppering his face with kisses while Ron shifted on top of him, rubbing his leaking cock against Dick's quivering thighs.

"If they've been doing this with their partners for thousands of years it must be good, right?" Lewis murmured, trying to sound reasonable and comforting, and Dick gave a little nod, doing his best to relax.

Dick huffed a smile when Lewis landed a kiss on the tip of his nose, and he tilted his head just so when Ron joined in by nuzzling behind his ear.

"I'm fine," he reassured the two of them. He moaned when Lewis went back to kissing him on the mouth and let his hands slide over Dick's body until he grabbed Dick's asscheeks and squeezed, parting them for Ron to find his way inside of him.

Dick gasped loudly when Ron slowly pushed in him, and before he could check himself he was letting out a hoarse moan and fisting the bedsheets around Lewis.

Lewis watched with parted lips as Dick gasped at every movement of the wolf on top of him. Dick's face was stricken with pleasure and a certain amount of surprise, but it was clear that Ron was trying to do his best to ease him into it, moving slowly for the first few thrusts.

At least until Ron managed to wrench a loud moan from Dick.

Lewis felt heat pool in his belly at that sound, aroused at hearing a usually silent Dick completely lose control with pleasure. Ron apparently had the same reaction, because he gave out a low whimper followed by a growl.

And then he started really moving inside of Dick, taking him hard enough that Dick ended up completely sprawled on top of Lewis, his hard cock pressed against Lewis' between their bodies.

Dick could barely manage to keep his hips up for Ron, his mind completely blank under the onslaught of pleasure. He didn't notice how his voice rose, how for once in his life he moaned without a single worry in the world, or how he was begging Ron not to stop with broken words and gasps.

Dick closed his eyes and pressed his forehead on Lewis' pillow just over his shoulder, only vaguely aware of his lover's beating heart under his own chest.

"My God, Dick- you love it?" Lewis breathed holding him tight, amazement clear in his voice.

"Ye-es," Dick managed to gasp, desperately grateful to Lewis when the man planted his feet on the mattress and spread his legs, driving Dick with him into doing the same.

Ron took the chance to press better against him, his fur wet with Dick's sweat as his body made it almost unbearably hot for Dick to be under him. Ron did his best not to howl, panting hard while for the first time since the start of his heat he could feel himself closer and closer to his first real orgasm.

He chased his pleasure unrelentlessly, shoving hard and fast inside his lover, reassured by the moans and broken gasps coming from the two under him.

He leaned down to lick at the nape of Dick's neck, trying to warn him of what was to come before he slowed down with a growl.

A sob escaped Dick, and he scrunched his face on the pillow. "Don't stop," Dick begged with a crack in his voice, desperately trying to roll his hips and push himself back against Ron, hoping to have more, to have Ron go back to moving in him.

But any wish to have Ron back to fucking him disappeared when he felt the knot start to form.

Dick lifted his face with a gasp, his eyes open wide as he experienced getting knotted to Ron for the first time.

Lewis almost stopped breathing at that sight. He brought one hand up to cup one of Dick's cheeks. "Good?" he asked in a whisper, licking his lips when Dick closed his eyes, lost in pleasure, and managed to answer only with a vague nod, his lips red and slightly parted.

Dick would have tried to find words to explain it to Lewis, except he could barely breathe. He felt himself overheat under Ron, but he would have died before asking Ron to move away, not with his knot opening him up and filling him like nothing he had ever experienced.

And then Ron started coming inside of him, powerful waves that showed no sign of slowing down or ceasing no matter how long they went on.

Lewis felt his cock twitch with arousal at seeing Dick so lost he couldn't even speak or moan anymore, his head thrown back and not a single sound escaping his beautiful lips. He watched as Dick fought to keep breathing, his hard cock leaking over Lewis' stomach as Ron growled and pushed little thrusts in him.

"Fuck, this is too much," Lewis mumbled, tempted to jerk off in front of that.

Instead he wrapped his fingers around Dick's cock and started slowly pumping at it.

Dick's eyes flew open, his gaze full of surprise before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and a loud moan escaped him as his lover drove him over the edge of the most earth-shattering orgasm he had ever experienced.

Lewis moaned softly, not stopping as he milked Dick until he had spilled the last drop. But he was surprised when he touched Dick's own stomach with the back of his knuckles and Dick let out a broken sob. Only then Lewis noticed how round Dick's usually flat stomach was.

Lewis gasped in surprise when he managed to give it a good look and saw Dick slowly grow a little bump in his belly. Suddenly it was clear to him why both him and Ron were still trembling and shivering, still making little movements with their hips.

He almost came himself as realization dawned on him that Ron was still filling their lover with his come in an attempt to get him pregnant, like it would have been if he had been fucking a woman instead.

"Fuck. Fuck..." he breathed, his cock twitching. 

Dick whined desperately when Lewis started rubbing his lower belly with more intent, driving him crazy with pleasure despite the fact that he had reached his orgasm not a minute before.

And yet, for once in his life, he wanted more, he needed for them to keep him over that edge of pleasure that almost reached the point of being overwhelming.

"Please," he begged, not even sure what he wanted from them exactly. He let himself be soothed by Lewis' gentle voice leading him into just laying his head over Lewis' chest. Dick closed his eyes and just enjoyed the touch of Lewis' hands, one of them gently rubbing and pressing against his tented up belly, the other lovingly petting Dick's hair.

It was a while before Ron finally moved back, slowly easing out of Dick with a soft whine and a wet sound.

He left Dick sprawled over Lewis, the human boneless and overwhelmed, barely able to sigh and mumble anything.

Ron closed his eyes and turned human again, his body buzzing with pleasure and satisfaction like he had never experienced before in his life.

He couldn't hold back a smile as he watched his lovers, and slowly ran his hands over Dick's legs and asscheeks. He couldn't believe how proud and possessive he felt all of a sudden of the man claimed and fucked out, marked by his seed.

He licked his lips when Dick didn't even shift, barely mumbling against Lewis' throat, and he met Lewis' heated gaze.

If Ron wished he could take Lewis as well, he was beaten into proposing anything by Dick finally raising his head with a sigh, flushed cheeks and red lips enough to make him the most arousing picture Lewis had ever seen.

Dick cleared his throat, still vaguely dizzy and very much horny despite his recent orgasm. He brushed a kiss over Lewis' jawline, still not wanting to move away from him.

"Want you to take me," he mumbled, nuzzling his lover's cheek.

Lewis held his breath for the briefest second, exchanging a surprised look with Ron. Despite looking just as stunned as Lewis was, Ron soon started beaming at the two of them, loving this turn of events.

Lewis sighed, gently scratching the nape of Dick's neck. He couldn't deny he would very much love to have him, and yet he could see the man was still overwhelmed. "You sure, love?"

Dick nodded, placing kiss after kiss over Lewis' chin and throat. He slowly rolled his hips to underline his point, rubbing their cocks together and making Lewis gasp softly.

"Want you inside me," he mumbled, hiding his face under Lewis' chin, embarrassed by his request despite all they had done together. But still he couldn't hide a little hopeful note in his voice.

Lewis groaned and started nodding before he even had to think about it. "Yes, okay." He sighed, letting his free hand slide over Dick's back. "Do you feel like riding me?"

Ron leaned down to kiss Dick's back. "I'll help you," he offered.

Dick made an effort to raise his hips then in a silent answer to both of them.

"Beautiful," Ron praised him, gently rubbing one hand over Dick's skin before wrapping it around his hip to help him. He reached between him and Lewis, gently taking Lewis' cock to guide him towards Dick's opening from which a copious amount of seed was dripping out.

Lewis moaned softly as Ron pumped his cock, making the head of it brush time and time again against Dick's opening. Ron admired as his own seed started coating the head of Lewis' cock, aroused despite being unable to get hard again so soon.

"Here," he murmured, sighing excitedly as he let it go.

Lewis thrusted up, slowly pushing himself inside of Dick's abused hole while the two of them helped Dick sit down on it.

Lewis groaned loudly, shocked at the feeling of having the man take him without offering any resistance. The amount of seed still in Dick made it easier for Lewis to push deeper, and soon Lewis was balls deep inside of Dick, desperately aroused at finding him so open and sloppy with come around his cock.

“Dear God, he fucked you good, didn’t he?” Lewis moaned, watching with fascination as Dick nodded with his eyes closed, enjoying being taken again already despite not even being able to properly feel Lewis like he usually would.

Dick let out just a little whimper when Lewis was sheathed completely inside of him, tentatively trying to clamp down around him. "Lew..." he called softly, his hands on Lewis' chest as he tried balancing himself to move despite his lovers were ready to help him do just that.

Behind him, Ron remained kneeling between Lewis' spread legs, enjoying the view. He gently squeezed Dick's asscheeks as they helped him raise over Lewis' cock. He took the chance to spread them to take a better look at Dick's abused asshole where Lewis' cock disappeared inch after inch when they helped Dick down on it once more.

After days wishing he could have his release, his satisfaction, Ron couldn't help but wish he could get hard again quickly, even if he were to jerk off.

Lewis too was admiring the sight of their bodies connecting though, and he couldn't hold back a groan at the sight of his cock coated with a thin layer of Ron's come whenever they lifted Dick off it.

It made a squelching sound as he thrusted in and out of his lover, and Lewis was somehow even more aroused at the dirtiness of it all. He could feel come dripping down over him, running over his skin, and he couldn't help but wish he had tried taking Ron too.

Ron licked his lips at witnessing his seed slowly drip over Lewis' balls and he let go of Dick to start playing with them, excited at hearing Lewis' moans of approval.

It was better than he had ever dreamed his heat with them could turn out, and yet there was a longing in him that he couldn't squish, a desire to make sure Lewis too would carry his mark in him, that his other lover would feel just as his as Dick did.

With the copious amount of seed escaping Dick's abused asshole, it wasn't difficult for Ron to scoop up some of it with his fingers. Lewis merely moaned and spread his thighs more when Ron grazed his ballsack with his knuckles, raising his hips for him without even knowing of Ron's intentions yet.

Lost in pleasure as he was, Lewis seemed to register Ron pushing his fingers in the crack of his ass only when Ron started pressing the tips of them against his asshole. Instead of moving away, though, Lewis let out a soft gasp, his toes curling as Ron slowly pushed inside, his own come working as lube.

Lewis threw his head back on the pillow as Ron started working on stimulating him from the inside, and he desperately tried to work in rolling his hips in a way that meant both fucking deep inside of Dick and pushing against Ron's touch.

Ron mumbled in approval, one hand curled around Dick's hip, and went on working scoop after scoop of his seed inside his other lover.

"Mine," Ron murmured possessively, leaning down to drop kiss after kiss to Lewis' inner thigh as he worked three fingers inside of him.

Lewis could barely breathe, his eyes closed, but when Dick dropped on top of him, looking for a kiss, Lewis didn't even think to deny him that. Instead he raked his fingers in the short hair on the nape of Dick's neck and held him against himself as they exchanged open-mouthed kisses. Both were breathing hard but that didn't stop them from kissing frantically, so lost in each other not to notice Ron changing form once more.

They stopped breathing with twin surprised gasps when a long tongue swiped over Lewis' cock and Dick's asshole, making both of them arch in pleasure.

Ron gave out a low whine when they stopped their movements to throw a look at him, his tail wagging at the heat and lust in their eyes. Instead of protesting his lovers simply tried to accommodate him better, going back to slowly rocking their bodies together as Ron happily worked in cleaning them up. He enjoyed the moans and gasps he could wrench out of them both even in that form, and he focused on lapping at Lewis' ballsac and thighs, cleaning them good before he moved once more over his cock and Dick's asshole.

Every time Dick lifted his hips, Ron would focus on Lewis' shaft before going back to insistently press against Dick's opening, trying his best to push in like Lewis' cock did.

"So close..." Lewis warned them with a crack in his voice, his desperate attempt to hold back a little longer wrecked by Ron nuzzling and licking at him with enthusiasm until Lewis spilled inside Dick with a half scream.

His legs trembling with the force of the orgasm, Lewis held on tight to Dick in his arms, his hips jerking up without him having any control on it.

Dick let out a prolonged moan, looking blissed out, and they both groaned loud as Ron set himself up to keep cleaning them even after Lewis slowly pulled out of Dick.

It was too much, and even Lewis was starting to be overwhelmed with it, but neither asked the wolf to stop. Instead, Dick begged Ron not to with a trembling voice that didn't sound at all like his.

But there, enveloped in Lewis' tight embrace, Dick could forget any shame and just ask for what he wanted, no matter how filthy he might find it on any other day.

It was as if they had broken through every barrier of shame and he couldn't even feel embarrassed anymore for his moans as he wantonly reached out with one hand to spread his own asscheeks for Ron to push better against his asshole with his long wolfish tongue.

Lewis let out a low string of curses, boneless and tired but completely satisfied despite his cock still twitching in interest whenever Ron would get back to lapping at that too.

"That was intense..." Lewis commented with a sigh, slowly petting Dick's hair. He dropped a kiss to his temple when Dick whimpered at Ron insisting against his hole.

He held on to the man until Dick shivered and came once more between their bodies before slumping on top of him with apparently no strength left in him.

Only then Ron moved away, turning human before stumbling into bed with them, face flushed and a big smile tugging at his lips.

Dick didn't move an inch, dizzy after the last orgasm, and he barely reacted when Ron joined Lewis into gently running his fingers through Dick's sweaty hair.

"You alright, love?"

"Mm." Dick made an effort to nod, sighing, and didn't even open his eyes as his two lovers took care of laying him down properly at the center of the mattress, taking turns dropping chaste kisses to his face and head.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Ron asked with a certain worry in his voice, taking Dick's hand to brush a kiss to his knuckles.

Dick gave the slightest shake of his head before he forced himself to look at him. "I'm - just too much," he breathed a little incoherently. "I'm fine."

Ron hummed and pressed another kiss to his brow. Somehow that was the moment a thought surfaced once more into Dick's mind, and he gently tugged at Ron's hand.

"The window, we smell awful."

Ron huffed with a smile, exchanging a relieved look with Lewis before getting up to finally open the window, reassured to see that Dick was still the same, back to his worrywart self.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here I am with the second and last part of this! Thanks to all that left feedback, you all made my day <3 Enjoy!

Bastogne was a frozen hell, in Lewis’ opinion.

Of course he had never truly believed that they would be back home for Christmas, and yet he too had been shaken by how repentinely the Belgium operations had turned for the worse, how quickly they had had to leave Mourmelon in order to stop the sudden German advance.

Lewis and Dick had been between the few lucky officers who had had the chance to enjoy a weekend of leave before they had had to move, many others recalled in a hurry, even Sink himself.

It didn't take long for Lewis to understand that they were either to pull out of those woods in a worse condition than they had survived Holland, or they were going to have to retreat like the soldiers that they had met on their way to Bastogne.

He could have probably stayed behind, not on the line as much as he did, but the truth was that Lewis wanted to be sure as much intel could be gathered as possible. Anything to keep the boys alive.

He would have never forgiven himself if he ended up half-assing his job when everybody’s life was literally on the line.

And then of course there was the fact that Dick too was out there, walking up and down the line to check if the boys were all tucked in their foxholes. When he could have remained back at the CP.

Not that Lewis could really say anything, not as he followed their line at night alone trying to tie in the companies and collect reports on the Krauts’ movements.

He stopped and turned at the slightest noise, hunching slightly as he squinted through the fog to see who was there.

"It's me," Ron's voice called in a hoarse whisper, stepping out of the fog.

Lewis took a deep breath, relaxing minutely, and he waited until Ron stepped up to him.

"How's Dog?"

"Tucked in." Ron pressed their shoulders together amicably, leaning against him for a moment. "Easy?"

"In their foxholes. Now if only I could get Dick to stay in his own foxhole, that'd be great." He huffed.

“It was already difficult to keep him behind a desk when he had one.” Ron shrugged.

“Well, as much as I don’t like knowing he’s in danger on the line, it’s undeniable the boys take comfort in having a commanding figure present.”

Ron hummed, his eyes scanning the woods as they walked, using his heightened senses to make sure they wouldn’t incur in a Kraut patrol.

It was pretty clear to every officer - and probably to the enlisted men too - that Easy had no real leadership with Dike.

Lewis stopped on his tracks rather abruptly, frowning at no particular spot.

“Truth is, I’m not sure we’ll get to pull out of here with most of the boys alive. I’m not sure we’ll pull out of here at all,” he murmured looking through the fog behind which the enemy lines had been closing on around them, cutting them off from any ally or resource.

He was startled out off his thoughts by Ron’s hand tugging hard at his sleeve, turning him around. Before Lewis could react, or ask if he had seen something, he was pulled into a crushing hug by his lover.

Lewis froze for a moment, surprised, but then he simply let out a long breath and returned the hug, squeezing the man in his arms just as tight.

“I know this is impossible, but I’d give anything to have you safe and out of here.” Ron pressed his lips in a tight line, cupping the back of Lewis’ head to keep the man close. “I’d come running if I heard you were hit, you know that?”

“Yes.” Lewis nodded with a sigh. “I just wish- don’t know, that Dick would stay back? At least at the CP.”

“Mm, wouldn’t we all?” Ron gently scratched the nape of Lewis’ neck under the rim of the helmet. “I wish you stayed there too.”

“My hole is there at least. Yours though, is up there on Dog’s line-”

“Don’t worry about me.” Ron shook his head, leaning back enough to look for his gaze. He wasn’t surprised at the sight of Lewis’ frown coming back in full force.

“I always worry about you. It’s not like I can stop.”

“I know.” He pressed a kiss to Lewis’ chapped lips. “I’ll do my best to stay alive,” he promised just to reassure him.

“You better,” Lewis grumbled, but leaned in for another kiss anyway.

Lewis only started pulling back after a bit, trying as he was to enjoy the hug for as long as he could. “I have to piss. Which would be easier if I didn’t feel it’s going to freeze off every time I take it out,” he complained, shaking his head as he started turning towards a tree, his fingers fiddling with the buttons of his pants.

He was surprised a second time by Ron when the man wrapped a hand around Lewis’ wrist to stop him. Suddenly Ron was pressed against his back, his free hand insistently cupping Lewis’ cock through the clothes.

“Let me help?”

“What-” Lewis started, even if he did turn around, letting Ron push him against the closest tree.

They weren’t more than a shadow in the darkness and the fog, and yet he couldn’t help but glance around instinctively, worried about the compromising sight they would make to anybody walking on them. Even before Ron pressed flush against him to whisper in his ear, his hand rubbing over Lewis’ cock now starting to stir in interest.

“It’s damn difficult to find something hot to drink these days,” Ron started, rather inconsequentially in Lewis’ opinion. “Why don’t you let me take care of it? Promise to keep your cock warm,” he promised, his lips pressed against Lewis’ ear.

Lewis wasn’t sure he understood what Ron meant, but he started nodding anyway, just willing to go with whatever Ron wanted to do to him now that apparently the werewolf had decided they should find a minute or two just for them.

At least until Ron kneeled down in front of him, opening up Lewis’ pants himself.

Suddenly Lewis felt himself flush with embarrassment like it had happened very few times in his life, and he tried to back away once he understood what Ron wanted to do. But there was nowhere to go, not with the tree behind his back, not with Ron already pressing his lips against Lewis’ naked skin.

“N-no,” he mumbled, trying to push away Ron by pressing against his helmet.

Ron looked up at him, searching his gaze, but by then he had his tongue on Lewis’ cock and Lewis gasped, his resolution crumbling. Ron smirked up at him and went back to what he wanted to do.

He took Lewis’ half hard cock in his mouth and started sucking at it right away. He could feel Lewis tense up, and his hand clench over Ron’s shoulder. Still, instead of shoving him away, Lewis pulled him closer.

Lewis lived through a few seconds of indecision, desperately fighting against the need to piss to enjoy the blowjob. At least until it was clear that that was exactly what Ron had wanted all along.

He let go with a broken moan and unthinkingly wrapped both hands over Ron’s shoulders, holding the man where he was while Ron did as promised and greedily drank everything Lewis had to give.

It was an experience like Lewis had never had before, and if he had thought he would be disgusted he couldn’t help but end up quite hard in Ron’s mouth. He bit his bottom lip to force himself not to be too loud with his gasps and moans.

Ron hummed softly in approval, letting his hands roam up Lewis’ legs until he brought them over Lewis’ ass, pulling the man impossibly close, not wanting to lose a single drop. Instead of moving away when it was clear Lewis had finished, he went back to sucking him. He enjoyed hearing the broken, muffled moans Lewis would make as he tried to keep silent despite the pleasure.

Lewis rocked his hips, bringing one hand over Ron’s helmet just to push him over his cock, all of a sudden desperately aroused as Ron started bobbing his head up and down on his erection, sucking at it with the eagerness of a thirsty lover.

“Yes, good- good boy,” he mumbled unthinkingly, only to be startled by a sudden hoarse moan from Ron.

Ron had to stop for a moment, his eyes round with surprise, and he hurried to open his pants to take out his instantaneous boner.

Lewis tried to look at him to see what was the problem, but when understanding dawned on him he grinned openly, giving Ron a couple pats on his shoulder.

“Good boy,” he murmured with affection, watching on with a certain pride as Ron shivered and started coming hard without even needing to touch himself.

Ron closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath, shaken and boneless after the sudden unexpected orgasm, still unable to fully understand what had happened.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?”

Ron tried looking up at Lewis at the best of his possibilities, but Lewis chose that moment to go back to rocking his hips, feeding Ron his cock. Ron closed his eyes and abandoned himself to that, sucking Lewis until Lewis himself was spilling down his throat.

There would have been time to understand what had just happened.

***

Lewis slid under the tarp that blocket the snow from covering the foxhole he had convinced Dick to share with him, and he beamed at the man wrapped up under it.

“You will not believe what just happened.”

Dick turned his eyes on him, trembling something fierce. “Dike decided to lead a patrol?”

Lewis stopped, speechless, but after a moment he pressed his lips in a tight line, gently squeezing one of Dick’s knees. “I love your faith in humanity, but no.”

Dick shrugged and pulled his knees closer to his chest. “What then?”

Lewis smiled and pressed closer to his lover, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Ron. Ron came untouched, just because I told him he was a good boy.” He grinned at the surprised look in Dick’s eyes.

“Really?”

“Yes. You have to try that too. He likes to be praised.”

“Who doesn’t,” Dick commented vaguely, seriously pondering over the new info. After a moment though he turned his eyes on Lewis once more, and despite the fact that he would have never admitted to doing so, he pouted at the idea of being left out of the fun.

Lewis pressed a kiss to one of Dick’s cheekbones. “Next time I’ll take him here,” he promised.

***

Dick had been trying to catch some sleep on his foxhole for a good hour, too cold to do more than listen to his teeth rattling, when he heard steps in the snow outside. He tensed for a moment, raising his head from his bedroll to try and listen better, only to relax once more at recognizing Lewis' steps.

The moment he heard the quiet panting that accompanied his lover, Dick couldn't hold back a grin even if it hurt his chapped lips. He glanced up when Lewis moved away from the tarp closing the foxhole, squinting in the sudden light while Lewis snorted, seeing Dick huddled in his coat and thin blanket.

"I went looking for reinforcements," Lewis grinned down at him, lifting the tarp for the huge wolf beside him to slip inside the foxhole.

Dick greeted Ron with a smile, moving one hand from under his armpit to pet the coarse fur of their werewolf while Lewis followed, fixing the tarp before he sat down on the other side of Dick.

Ron whined softly, moving in the foxhole dug up for two, trying not to step over them and still find a good position for himself, until he flopped down over their legs, heavy but warm, and put his big head on top of his front paws.

Not for the first time since they had reached Bastogne, Dick had to consider what a blessing it was to have with them werewolves who would naturally pour out so much heat.

If things were to go poorly he had half a mind to ask half of Dog to huddle up with the Easy boys, trying to avoid hypothermia for them all.

Lewis did his best to spread his own blanket over all of them, trying to make sure they could all enjoy one warm night for once.

"I kinda imagined you would be here all by yourself, freezing your ass off." Lewis huffed, wrapping one arm around Dick and leading him into pressing closer.

"I can't really order a lieutenant to come sleep with me just because I know I would sleep more comfortably and warm,” he reasoned with a pointedly raised eyebrow.

Lewis threw him a disbelieving glance before exchanging a look with Ron, who seemed able to laugh it off even in that form. "Yes, as if that particular lieutenant hadn't been pining for us both since Toccoa." Lewis snorted with a shake of his head. Still, he let the matter go, pressing his face to the wool of Dick’s coat. “Better?”

“Far better.” Dick smiled and closed his eyes once more, reaching out under the blanket to run his fingers through the fur of their lover, pretty sure Ron too was going to take that chance and catch some sleep himself.

Pressed as he was between his lovers and wrapped in their heat, Dick would have fallen asleep right away if not for Lewis sneaking his hand from Dick's belly down to his crotch. Dick sighed and moaned softly when Lewis started kneading at his soft cock until it started to stir.

"Lew," Dick called him in a whisper, but Lewis leaned in closer and pressed his lips to the spot behind Dick's ear.

“Let me, my dear,” Lewis whispered, pressing kiss after kiss to his ear and jawline.

Dick let out a deep sigh and he exchanged a glance with Ron, feeling a certain flush raise to his cheeks at seeing and hearing the excited tail-wagging of the werewolf. Dick gave a little nod, licking his lips, and that was all Lewis needed before he started to unbutton Dick’s pants.

At first Dick didn’t consider their position too much, at least not until Ron shuffled a little closer and Lewis finally took his erection out of his pants. Dick gasped at feeling Ron’s fur against his naked skin. Lewis though seemed to know exactly what he was doing, and barely hummed when Dick tensed up.

“Come on, darling, it’s alright. It’s not like we didn’t do worse…” he whispered against Dick’s ear, a smile on his lips.

Dick’s breath hitched at the reminder of what else they had done with Ron in that form. It didn’t stop him from grabbing Lewis’ arm hard, holding on as if it was his only anchor.

Ron was warm, and clearly enjoying being part of it, but as soon as Dick started to relax the werewolf shuffled again, sticking his head under the blanket.

The hot breath over his naked skin was the only warning Dick had before he felt the warm, wet tongue of his wolf lap at his hard cock. Dick couldn’t help the moan that they wrenched out of him, Lewis mumbling sweet nothings on his ear as he went on jerking Dick off while Ron licked at him with the usual eagerness that he showed in that form.

Dick let out a breathless moan and rolled his hips, pressing in Lewis’ fingers and towards Ron’s muzzle.

“Good boy,” Lewis praised softly, and was gratified by the whine that his words wrenched out of both his lovers. “Both of you.” He pressed a kiss to Dick’s temple, letting go of his cock to leave Ron more space. Instead he busied himself with raising the blanket enough to be able to peek at Ron lavishing Dick’s hard cock.

“Beautiful, such a pretty sight…” He sighed, hard himself. He slowly rubbed himself against Dick’s leg, enjoying the sight of Dick letting go and just wrapping a couple fingers around the base of his cock so that Ron could get to it better.

Something else Lewis enjoyed deeply was the way Ron started slowly humping his boots, clearly aroused himself.

“Bet you’d get down to fucking him savagely if you just could. Would you?” he whispered.

Dick whined softly, nodding with his eyes closed, so lost in the pleasure that he wasn’t even completely registering Lewis’ words. But Ron was unrelenting and Dick was breathless and so close to the edge.

He didn’t even notice the moment he raked the fingers of his free hand in the coarse fur of his lover, holding on to the long fur behind Ron’s neck.

“Good God, you’re so perfect, the two of you.”

Dick wasn’t sure why, but he felt his face flush with heat at the praise and soon he reached the orgasm with one last gasp, his heart beating erratically in his chest while Ron did his best to lick all his seed so it wouldn’t stain his uniform.

It would have been way more shameful if not for the low whine coming out of Ron, a moment before he started spilling too, still slowly humping Lewis’ boots.

“Good…” He reached out to gently pet Ron’s back, smiling at rapid breathing he could feel from both of his lovers. “You needed this, didn’t you? You just wait until we’re somewhere better. I can’t wait to have you both in a bed,” he admitted with a sigh.

Dick reopened his eyes after a few seconds, body relaxed and satisfied after too long in that frozen hell. It took him a bit to stuff his cock back in his pants.

“That was- really good,” he mumbled despite the embarrassment, cracking a smile for Ron.

Ron yawned at that and happily licked his nose, but then he started shifting and shuffling until Dick and Lewis moved, leaving him space between their warm bodies.

There, when they all found a comfortable position, and with the two sleepy humans curled up against his sides, Ron finally went to sleep himself.

***

Lewis should have known Dick would not understand why he was so bitter with the whole world around him.

Somehow while Lewis had lost any faith in the chain of command - too much time spent with them, too many times seeing the old dudes take decisions just for bragging points - and with the war at large, Dick was still his patriotic self. Still straight as an arrow, still believing every boy that went to serve was a hero in and on itself.

But somehow Lewis was always the one who got chosen for great stuff, like tickets home - that he had refused - or for another jump - being the only one who could display three combat stars on his uniform. Lewis had long since stopped questioning if it was that he was really good at what he did or if it was some macabre dancing the higher-ups were doing to please the upper class back home. Maybe it was because of his father at home, the name he carried and the money that he would inherit one day.

There was a nightmare he often had: being sent back home to sell the war bonds that they so terribly needed at some cocktail party.

But of course Dick didn’t see that. His universe was narrowed to the boys and the war theater, to the need to keep up the morale and make sure everything ran smoothly so that the boys could go back home to their families.

Dick was the only superior officer Lewis had ever felt he could trust.

But trust - or love - didn’t mean that Dick would see things his way.

Which was why Dick had had to leave the house Lewis was billeted in after not only having to let him know he was getting demoted, but also making a jab about Lewis not believing that the dead boys were heroes. He had regretted his words as soon as they had slipped past his lips.

“Idiot. Idiot,” Dick muttered to himself as he crossed the street of the little town.

A frown pulled at his brow as he reconsidered what he had told Lewis. “Don’t you think they are?” He should have known better. He should have seen past the flippant tone, past the jokes and the irony and the sarcasm, he should have noticed how deeply disturbed Lewis was at being one of the few survivors of a jump that they could have avoided and had cost the lives of so many young soldiers. Many of them boys that Lewis had probably heard scream as they died consumed by fire, and for many of their parents Lewis would have to write a letter in just a few hours.

Of course Lewis had been shaken by that, and Dick should have known better than to make a jab that would basically work on Lewis’ guilt while he was already feeling like that.

But just because Lewis didn’t want to talk to him anymore - it had been quite clear by the way Lewis had looked away, by the way he had left the room with angry steps and disgust on his lips - it didn’t mean that Lewis was alone, or that Dick was the only one to worry about him.

***

Ron rasped a couple knocks at the door before letting himself into the house.

It wasn’t difficult to find Lewis where he was holed up in the bedroom upstairs, and some part of Ron’s heart ached at seeing the surprise in Lewis’ gaze when he saw Ron was there. As if he had thought nobody else would bother with him after Dick had failed there.

It was even easier than usual to reach out and take the glass of whiskey from his hand, and Ron put it on the bedside table before he sat on the edge of the mattress, his side pressed against Lewis’ own.

“Want to talk?” he murmured, putting one hand over his opposite hip, gently brushing his thumb over the bone under the clothes.

Lewis twisted his lips and looked away, but he didn’t push back when Ron gently pushed him towards the center of the bed to give Ron space to lie down beside him.

They kept silent for a while, but tension started bleeding away from Lewis’ body when they both finally lay down and Ron led him into curling up against his side, one arm wrapped around Lewis’ shoulder, Ron’s fingers in his dark hair.

It was probably ten or fifteen minutes before Lewis finally spoke up.

“Should have known he wouldn’t understand. Should have kept my mouth shut.”

Ron shook his head. “If it’s any consolation, he feels like a heel for saying what he said. But he didn’t want to push more.” He turned to look at Lewis when he snorted bitterly, his heart clenching a bit. “Hey, he’s human just like everybody else. Dick can make mistakes too.”

“One wouldn’t think,” Lewis commented bitterly. Even if as soon as he said that he felt bad. He was probably doing the man a disservice. And yet he just didn’t want to capitulate and say that he accepted the apology. Even if he knew he would end up doing so as soon as he felt like facing Dick again and the guy was to take the first chance to say he was sorry.

It might have been easier to just pretend nothing had happened.

Ron didn’t berate him though, nor did he fault Lewis for his words. Instead he just went on gently petting his hair.

“Talk to me?”

Lewis sighed deeply and closed his eyes. “I just want to stop thinking about them. Not that I can. I have to write the letters to their parents.” He swallowed the bile he could feel coming up. “Pretend I knew them. Pretend they died for something worthy. Pretend they made a difference.” He rubbed his hands over his face, tired and disgusted with the world around him.

“It can wait a bit,” Ron whispered, wrapping both arms around Lewis to hold him tight as Lewis fought to just keep breathing through the fresh memory of the latest horror he had lived through.

***

Lewis was glad he had reconciled with Dick way before they left for Bavaria.

***

VE Day was a day of celebrations, and between Dick's order to have alcohol distributed to the man and Lewis' joy in putting his expertise at work in doing that - making sure, obviously, that he got the first choice for himself - the streets were filled with drunk and happy paratroopers, men that could see their return home finally hanging right in front of them.

It had mostly been Lipton who'd taken care of informing the NCOs and troops at large of the news, the other officers still too tipsy after their impromptu celebration on the terrace.

But that had stopped neither Lewis or Ron from cornering Dick that night, just as soon as they were more lucid.

It was the perfect occasion to be together: nobody was going to expect anybody to do any work, nobody was going to go and bother them, and whatever noise came from the room was going to be lost in the ruckus made by the boys in the streets, cheering and singing and just shouting their happiness to the world.

They locked themselves in Dick's bedroom, kissing each other in turn with an enthusiasm that verged on desperation. The war wasn't won yet, but they could suddenly take a breath and start to consider the dreams they had started to slowly build since they had started dating back in Toccoa.

They could very well go back home and live together as they had talked about in hopeful but shy whispers, not really trusting to say it aloud in fear it would bring bad luck on them.

But there they were, stripping off their clothes, thumbling in bed together with muffled laughters and a glint in their eyes that spoke of unbribed happiness.

Ron was extremely proud of his lovers, his handsome men being such a sight for sore eyes. He let his hands run over their naked bodies, watching them kiss, waiting for his turn to kiss Dick and then Lewis.

"You're so beautiful." He sighed, raking his fingers through their hair.

Lewis moaned softly and pressed a kiss to Ron's naked shoulder, biting softly at it, before he moved his attention to Dick, licking at one of his nipples before sucking at it.

Dick moaned in the kiss he was sharing with Ron, and let his lovers push him down on his back on the mattress.

They lay down at his sides, caressing him, moving from playing with his nipples to taking a hold of Dick's cock to pull at it. Dick moaned and sighed, jerking his hips and pushing into Ron's hold. He spread his legs for them when Lewis ran the tips of his fingers over one of Dick's inner thighs, moving up until he was playing gently with Dick's ballsac and down to his perineum.

Dick parted his legs for them, definitely hard, and he wrapped his arms around Ron's shoulders while Lewis started licking and sucking at Dick's erection, distracting him while he lubed his fingers and started working on preparing him.

"I want you," Dick moaned, snapping his hips up and pushing his cock deeper in Lewis' mouth.

Lewis hummed around his erection and he circled the rim of his muscles with the tip of his fingers. After the first finger popped in, he started working it in and out quickly, eager to have Dick.

Dick moaned and felt his cock twitch in Lewis' mouth as Lewis found the right spot to touch inside of him. Dick reached out between himself and Ron, wrapping one hand around his cock to start pumping at it with the same rhythm with which Lewis was pistoning his fingers in and out of him.

"Want you," he moaned between kisses, his eyes closed and pleasure clear on his face. "Want both of you."

Ron moaned, rolling his hips and thrusting his cock in Dick's hold. "Oh, you'll have us," he reassured his lover. "A whole night for us, we can take all the time to get you good and ready for more than the usual quick fuck." He nodded, terribly aroused at the thought of him and Lewis both taking Dick in turns for once.

They had not managed such a thing in too long, since the last time they had enjoyed a weekend leave together back in England.

Lewis moved away from Dick's cock with a popping sound, licking his lips while he kept fingering his lover now managing to take up to three fingers in his tight asshole.

Lewis grinned as he watched the other two men. "Think we could do it doggy style once more?"

Ron and Dick's movements faltered for a moment, and they turned to look at Lewis, surprised. But he was not ashamed for his request, and he barely shrugged. "It was hot when you were in heat. And after what we did other times, I guess we could stop pretending to be that disgusted by your wolf."

"I never said-" Dick started with a frown. "I never said I was disgusted."

"I know, I mean, you did enjoy it that one time." Lewis tilted his head, experimentally pushing one finger more in Dick, making him gasp and clench his muscles around the intrusion. "And we could build up to it. We could take you together," he murmured, making sure to drag the tips of his fingers against Dick's prostate to see him gasp and blink.

Dick was gaping at them, wanting to speak up and yet so lost in the pleasure that he couldn't find the words.

Ron grinned above him, watching Dick's cheeks flush red, the blush expanding to his chest as Lewis took him closer and closer to the edge with just his fingers.

"Would you like that?" Ron asked gently, moving one hand over Dick's cock to slowly pump it.

They wrenched a loud moan out of Dick, and Lewis decided that that was the moment to make him forget any property, to make Dick admit what he wanted.

"You looked like you loved taking Ron's knot," Lewis continued, and Dick just nodded his head, arching a little as Ron brushed his thumb over the angry red head of his cock. "Two cocks into your sweet hole, baby... we could ride you together. And then you'd be just open nice and good for Ron to stuff his big, wolf cock in too..." he whispered.

Dick let out a little shout, white stripes of come spurting from his cock and landing all over his stomach. For a moment his mind blanked off under the pleasure of the surprising orgasm he had just achieved just by listening to the dirty offers of his lovers.

It seemed he didn't really need to even admit aloud that he wanted it. He barely nodded and Lewis and Ron were suddenly leaning over him, hungrily devouring his mouth with their kisses.

***

Dick could feel his heart beat erratically in his chest in anticipation as he let Lewis lead him down slowly with his hands wrapped around Dick's hips.

Dick let out a tremulous sigh at the feeling of his lovers' cocks against his naked skin, and he swallowed when Lewis let go of him only to reach further back and take a hold of Dick's asscheeks, parting them for Ron. Dick closed his eyes and instinctively rocked back against the wet touch on his skin.

Ron couldn't help but moan appreciatively at the sight of Dick's pink asshole, open and ready to take them. He had both his and Lewis' cock in his fist, and he gave them a slow pull, keeping them both hard as he tried to direct the erections against the opening in front of him.

Lewis moaned softly at Ron's touch, and then even more at feeling Dick's muscles against the head of his cock. There was something terribly arousing in being able to see the same excitement he felt reflected across Dick's face in front of him and in Ron's over Dick's shoulder.

Every thought disappeared though when Dick slowly rocked his hips against them, led by Ron who had one hand on Dick's side, and they all felt how - with just a little resistance - their cocks started slipping inside of his milky ass.

They groaned together and for a moment Dick ceased every movement, desperately gulping down air and trying to not clamp down on them. Slowly, he let the men guide him down into taking their cocks together inch after inch.

Ron groaned and pressed his forehead to Dick's shoulder, pleasure pulsing in him, and he had to force himself not to roll his hips, not to thrust deeper in Dick until the man was ready. He tried to distract himself with kissing Dick's back, and yet he couldn't stop himself from slowly jerking off his and Lewis' cock, patiently waiting for them to disappear more and more inside Dick's asshole.

Dick swallowed and slowly rolled his head back, pressing his nape to Ron's head. His eyes closed and his red lips parted, he made an extraordinary sight for Lewis. Dick had to bite his already tormented bottom lip to muffle a moan as more of their lengths slipped inside of him. Slowly he tried rising up a couple inches before rocking back once more, panting as he took more than before.

"God, you're so beautiful..." Lewis moaned, squeezing and kneading Dick's asscheeks.

Lewis let his eyes roam over Dick's figure, trying to drink in the sight and commit it to memory. He wanted to remember forever his mussed hair, the flush on his cheeks that did nothing to hide his freckles, not on his face or on his chest, where the flush was spreading. Lewis longed to be able to sit up and lick at Dick's perked nipples, but it was the man's hard cock that truly had his mouth watering. Lewis couldn't help but let out a soft whine when a clear streak of liquid dripped out of Dick's cock and onto Lewis' stomach, the very proof of how aroused Dick was.

"You're taking it so well." Ron nodded, closing his eyes for the briefest moment before he went back to admire the sight of Dick's asshole taking more and more of them. "So good, baby..."

Dick let out a soft whimper, his cock twitching at their praises.

"So tight," Lewis moaned, doing his best not to snap his hips up, his mind lost in the tightness of Dick's body around his cock and the friction of it against Ron's own.

Dick found himself soon panting and fighting for breath, but still he kept pushing down on their cocks, wanting more, wanting it all.

He felt opened up and filled like he hadn't felt since the time he had let Ron's other form fuck him silly, and now he wanted it again, couldn't stop himself from greedily sinking down on their cocks, desperate for the chance to have both of them fuck him open and for Ron to have his wicked way with him later. He was just a touch away from coming, and the others both could see it in the way he would clamp down on them, on the twitch of his cock, but neither reached out to touch Dick's erection, tacitly wanting to see him come untouched.

Ron let out a deep groan when Dick finally managed to sink down on them completely and they stilled, Ron's and Lewis' cocks pressed together inside of him while Dick panted hard and moved his hips just a little bit, trying to adjust himself to the feeling.

"Oh yes, yes," Ron nodded incoherently, brushing kiss after kiss to Dick's shoulders. "You're so good..."

They helped him move, leading his movements and holding him between them as Dick slowly started riding their cocks.

"The best..." Lewis praised him, sitting up to brush a kiss over Dick's lips.

Dick deepened the kiss eagerly and he wrapped his arms around Lewis' shoulders. He had to break the kiss though when the two men started making him move faster. Dick let out a ragged moan and soon he found himself letting go of any restraint, pliant under their hands, riding them with short but quick movements. Pressed as he was between the two of them, it wasn't hard for either Lewis or Ron to wrap their arms around Dick and make him move exactly how they wanted, and Dick just went for it, abandoning himself to their wants.

He moaned loudly every time their cocks would drag against the sensitive spot inside of him, panting when he managed to take them once more, balls-deep inside of him.

Dick had never imagined in his life he could end up acting like such a wanton bitch, but there he was, loving being fucked by them and just so desperate for what was to come after.

The thought of being just a second away from having a knot in him once more, together with the friction of Lewis' stomach against his cock, and suddenly Dick started coming. He gasped and moaned loudly, his body tensing up and arching as he shot his seed all over Lewis, not even hearing the hiss he wrenched out of his lovers as he clamped down on their cocks.

Dick would have slumped over Lewis if not for their strong arms wrapped around his torso, and he remained boneless and pliant in his hold when they went back to thrusting inside of him. Lost in the afterglow, Dick merely moaned softly and whimpered as they led him into frantically ride their cocks.

"Like that," Lewis almost screamed, snapping his hips up to drive himself deeper in Dick, Ron doing the same behind Dick.

"Milk them, baby, take it all down to the last drop. You want it, don't you?" Ron whispered, his lips pressed over Dick's ear.

Dick let out a whine and nodded with his eyes still closed, doing his best to do it and please them.

One after the other, their movements faltered as they reached their own orgasm, filling Dick with wave after wave of white come.

Dick moaned, his cock twitching despite his recent orgasm, and he licked his lips as he tentatively tried clamping more around them, wishing for their seed to stay inside of him a little longer.

"God, you're perfect," Lewis breathed, laying down on his back, completely boneless.

Dick gave him a little smile and let Lewis lead him into laying down on top of him as they both caught their breath.

They mumbled a protest when Ron helped Dick lift his hips to be able to slip out of him, but Ron just grinned a little tiredly and slowly pushed three fingers inside Dick's sloppy asshole, finding no resistance whatsoever. He enjoyed the wet sound of his fingers sinking in aided by their come, and he couldn't help but wish there was something he could do to make sure Dick would keep it all inside for a bit longer.

Dick protested a little more at it, throwing a look at him from over his shoulder. But, instead of complaining about Ron playing with him, he rocked back on Ron’s fingers, his lustful gaze meeting Ron’s own, quite openly telegraphing him what he wanted.

Ron couldn’t hold back a grin, and he leaned down to press a light bite to one of Dick’s asscheeks.

“Oh, you can’t wait for my big wolf cock, can you?”

***

Lewis pressed a kiss to Dick's shoulder after a couple minutes, gently caressing his back before getting up. Dick hummed softly, opening one eye to follow him with his gaze, still not really intending to move from his position belly down on the bed, nor too much in a hurry to ask Ron to stop.

Lewis took care of putting one pillow on the floor beside the bed and another one on the edge of the mattress for Dick to be comfortable and then him and Ron helped Dick move there, kissing him before Dick sank to his knees on the pillow. Dick sighed deeply, bending over the second pillow, and he hummed as Ron - on his feet behind him - went back to lazily fingering him.

He knew he wasn't going to be ready for another round anytime soon, but that didn't stop him from approaching Ron, looking for a kiss from him too.

Ron smiled on his lips, wrapping his free arm around him and pulling Lewis flush against his chest.

Lewis was more than happy to wrap his arms around Ron, raking his fingers through his sweaty hair, gently scratching at the nape of his neck as they deepened their kiss.

"Need a hand with that?" Lewis asked between kisses, letting his other hand trail down Ron's belly until he could wrap his fingers around Ron's half hard cock.

Ron hummed softly in the kiss and he rolled his hips, pushing his cock into the hold of his lover.

Lewis tugged at it gently, exchanging a few open mouthed kisses with Ron before he sank to his knees in front of Ron to take his cock into his mouth.

Ron let out a soft moan and he raked his fingers through Lewis' hair, gently petting him, already feeling his cock start to fill up again.

Lewis closed his eyes and relaxed his jaw, licking and sucking at Ron's cock, happily cleaning it up.

"Ow, baby," Ron moaned softly, letting his head loll back while he slowly started rocking his hips, calmly fucking Lewis' mouth.

Lewis swirled his tongue around the head of the cock before he wrapped his lips more tightly around it, sucking at it with more force until he could feel the erection heavy on his tongue.

Before he could take it too far and have Ron on the edge, he moved back and let it go with a wet pop. He grinned up at Ron when he grumbled a bit, and Lewis gave the slit one last lick before getting up.

"I'm talented, I know." Lewis grinned with an appreciative glance at the now completely hard cock jutting out between them. "And I can't wait to see you at work with our darling here." He pressed another kiss to Ron's lips, truthfully eager to see Ron take Dick from a better perspective this time.

"Talented and so wicked," Ron joked a little breathlessly.

He had to force himself not to jerk off after the abrupt stop of Lewis' care, but instead he pulled his fingers free from Dick's asshole and finally gave it his whole attention.

Dick was a sight to behold, the milky skin of his thighs streaked by the streaks of seed that had dripped out of his gaping asshole.

Ron wanted almost nothing else but to bend down and lick him clean, make Dick come screaming in pleasure while clamping down around Ron’s tongue deep inside of him.

And yet there was one thing he wanted even more than that.

“Tell me if you want me to stop at any minute, alright?” He pressed a kiss to the small of Dick’s back, watching Dick nod while Lewis sat down on the bed beside him.

Lewis gently pushed the hair back from Dick’s forehead, smiling sweetly at him. “You’re good?”

“Yes, I’m good.” Dick returned his smile, shifting a little over the pillow, enjoying the pressure on his cock.

Not that he would have ever managed to admit it aloud, but Dick was enjoying terribly all the attention, being at the center of their focus and knowing that no matter how much of a perv he could show himself to be, neither would judge him for it.

Every thought crossing his mind disappeared in a bout of excitement when he caught a glimpse of Ron turning into a wolf behind his back.

Lewis followed the transformation with a smile on his lips, sincerely anticipating the show. He couldn’t repress a shiver of arousal at seeing how hard and ready Ron was already, his big wolf cock hanging under the furry belly, already leaking.

It was the matter of a moment before Ron had his front paws on the mattress, bracketing Dick.

Dick let out a soft moan of anticipation and instinctively tried lifting his ass up in the air while Ron gave a couple thrusts, his wet cock dragging over Dick’s asscheeks and his thigh, before he found the right position.

Dick closed his eyes at feeling Ron press his length over the crack of his ass, and he almost whimpered when Ron simply rubbed over it. Despite his usual patience, Dick reached out behind to take a hold of Ron’s huge cock.

Ron whined softly and thrusted in his hold once before managing to stay still and let Dick lead his cock against his opening.

Soon, Ron started pushing against the rim of muscles, pliant after getting fucked and fingered by the two of them, ready just for Ron to fuck Dick until he was incoherent.

Dick gasped at the pressure, trying to spread his legs more to accommodate the wolf, aroused more than he should have probably been at feeling the fur of Ron’s underbelly rub against his naked skin. He let out a hoarse groan when ever so slowly Ron started truly pressing in, breaching Dick with his large cock and making him take it inch after inch.

Dick threw his head back in pleasure. He didn’t even remember Ron being that big after all the time passed since their last time like that. But he felt so good Dick suddenly knew he could have probably come just from being taken by something that large.

“Ron,” he called breathless. “More,” he murmured, pressing his face onto the bedsheets.

He gasped loudly when Ron indulged him, pushing himself in Dick balls-deep.

Dick almost screamed, trembling and clamping down around Ron’s wolf cock as he came hard on the pillow he was bent over.

“Jesus Christ,” Lewis whispered, quite impressed not only by the sight of Ron truly pushing that massive cock inside of Dick, but by the proof that Dick truly loved it so much.

Ron whined, keeping still only for a second more before he started moving, setting up a fast rhythm right away. Dick was left with his mouth hanging open as he gasped for breath at the massive beast riding Dick’s orgasm and fucking him hard and wild.

Lewis groaned in front of that show and he brought one hand over his stirring cock. He started slowly pumping it, licking his lips as he let his eyes roam from Dick’s blissed out face to the spot where Ron’s wolf cock slammed unrelentlessly inside Dick’s abused hole.

“Fuck,” Lewis whispered, quite impressed, feeling a certain envy for Dick in that moment.

He supposed they had to be glad for the ruckus out on the streets, the loud choirs of drunken soldiers covering Dick’s loud moans and the crazy creaking of the bed under Ron’s weight.

“I need a turn at that,” he warned his lovers, grinning like a madman when Ron threw him a glance and howled softly in answer.

Ron went on and on, not giving Dick any respite. Not that Dick seemed to want any, trembling and asking for more, desperately trying to rock his hips to meet every thrust of the wolf, to have him press even deeper inside.

Suddenly Ron leaned down over Dick, licking at the nape of his neck, and that was Dick’s only warning before he felt the base of Ron’s cock press more and more, his knot starting to catch on the rim of Dick’s asshole.

“Yes, yes,” he called breathlessly, moaning loudly as he felt the knot finally press inside of him, opening him like nothing before. It was the matter of a moment before Ron started spilling inside of him, howling softly above him, and Dick almost fainted at the pressure on his prostate and the warmth of the seed filling him up.

Dick gasped, tumbling over the edge of another orgasm, quite unexpected after such a short time.

Lewis groaned softly, wrapping more tightly his hand around the head of his cock, and he reached with his free hand to pet Dick’s head.

“Good boys, good…”

***

Pennsylvania treated them better than how New Jersey ever had. Or maybe it was just the fact that Lewis had needed to leave Nixon, New Jersey more than anything else in the world.

The fields around the house were large enough that they didn’t have to worry about nosy neighbors, or about anybody getting worried for an unusually large dog roaming there from time to time.

It also meant that during full moons Ron could get out and stretch his legs a bit, that he could play under the moonlight without them having to worry he would end up under a car or spotted by others.

The first time they had spent the full moon together seemed so long past it could very well have been another lifetime. 

Now, on the property they had bought together after the war, the three of them were slowly blossoming once more, helping each other leave behind the fears they had lived with for so long during the war.

They were home, alive and together.

And Ron sure was still his barky, dorky wolf self.

Not that Lewis minded it anymore.

“Fetch!” He threw the stick with all his strength, soon losing sight of it in the darkness of the night, the moon the only light out there.

Ron clearly had no such problem, happily starting to run behind it only to come back not thirty seconds after with the stick in his mouth. By the way he pranced and jumped it was clear he wanted to keep playing.

If only Lewis could manage to throw the stick again. First though he had to enter another war of tug with the wolf, no matter how many times he would lose it, that being apparently the only way to let wolf Ron see that Lewis actually wanted the stick back.

Lewis loved every second of it, his laughter filling the air of the early morning.

He took care of making Ron clean up his paws on the carpet before he admitted the wolf back into the house, his stomach grumbling as they made their way to the kitchen.

The yellow light bathed over Dick who, wearing a yellow apron with strawberries, was slowly moving to a cooling rack the cookies that he had just finished baking.

Lewis made a noise in the back of his throat that spoke loud and clear of how sinfully good he considered the scent filling the room and the hallway.

“They smell delicious, love,” he praised his partner, leaning in to steal a kiss from his lips.

Dick gave him a pleased smile. “Thank you. They should be cool by the time he turns back.” He nodded at Ron leaning heavily against Dick’s leg and peering curiously at the food on the table.

They had found out a long time before how famished Ron would be after shifting on a full moon, and after spending a good chunk of the night running and playing, they were foreseeing a particularly voracious Ron when Dick’s cookies were involved.

Dick had to bat away one of Lewis’ hands when he tried to reach out to steal a cookie.

“It will be sunrise in half an hour. You can resist temptation and eat breakfast with us.”

Lewis grumbled but complied, going to wash his hands.

Dick could very well understand the hunger, truth be told, the lot of them spending a lot of energy on their farm during the day and then keeping Ron company one or two nights per month. Not to mention the hunger that they still had whenever it was particularly cold, enough to remind them of the war, of the insatiable hunger that had filled them for months at the time.

It didn’t really stop him from grabbing a wooden spoon and chasing Lewis up and down the kitchen when he walked on him stealing a cookie.

But the house was filled with laughter and the barks of a very happy wolf chasing behind the two of them, and that was what they had all wanted in their future.


End file.
